My Cute Little Jeon
by michaelis.mikha
Summary: Cuma cerita ringan tentang Mingyu dan si mungil kesayangannya. Kim Mingyu. Jeon Wonwoo. Meanie.
1. Cute Baby Fox

'MY CUTE LITTLE JEON'

Cr. Pledis Ent, SM ent, Plan A Ent.

Kim Mingyu

Jeon Wonwoo

Kim Namjoo (Mingyu's nuna)

Kang Seulgi (Wonwoo's nuna)

others.

Meanie

* * *

'Ting'

Sebuah pesan yg masuk mengusik ketenangan pemuda tinggi yg sedang berkutat dengan kertas bertuliskan angka-angka dihadapannya.

Awalnya pemuda itu hanya melirik sekilas, tapi rupanya nama pengirimnya cukup untuk membuatnya melirik untuk kedua kalinya.

'Ayo makan ayam direstoran biasa, kutunggu disana'

Namun bukannya tersenyum, dia malah mendengus.

"Huh, aku lagi…"gumamnya sendiri.

Suara kayu yg saling ditimpakan cukup mengusik malam tenang itu. Tak lama kemudian serombongan pemuda dengan pakaian hitam putih menghadap padanya.

"Sudah selesai hyung,,,"

Pemuda tinggi itu menatap seseorang yg bicara padanya itu.

"Cukup panggil namaku saja, apa anda lebih muda dariku?"

Sedangkan sosok yg bicara itu menggerak-gerakkan kakinya gelisah. Di sungguh merasa tidak enak harus memanggil atasannya itu langsung nama.

Apalagi ini hari pertamanya sebagai pegawai di café terkenal itu.

"Kami sudah selesai umm,,, Mingyu…". Ucapnya akhirnya walau masih sedikit ragu-ragu.

Atasannya yg dipanggil Mingyu itu lalu tersenyum puas, dan mempersilahkan mereka semua untuk pulang terlebih dahulu.

Mata Mingyu menatapi kursi dan meja yg sudah dirapikan, dan juga lampu-lampu luar cafenya yg sudah mulai temaram. Melirik pergelangan tangannya, kemudian beranjak.

Dia harap dia tidak terlalu terlambat.

"Kenapa lama sekali!" sambut seorang gadis cantik bersetelan kantoran dari salah satu meja saat Mingyu baru saja melengkahkan kakinya ke dalam restoran.

"Kau bisa makan dulu jika aku terlalu lama…". Sahutnya sambil menempatkan tubuhnya di hadapan si gadis.

Atau wanita?

Yg diajak bicara hanya memutar matanya.

"Kalau Cuma ingin makan sendiri aku takkan merepotkan diriku menyuruhmu kesini."

Mingyu menghela nafas lalu mulai mengambil sumpitnya.

"Kenapa tak minta suamimu menemani saja sih nuna?"

"Bayiku ingin makan denganmu… apa tak boleh?!". Judes nunanya.

Pemuda itu tak menyahutkan sepatah katapun dan hanya mengambilkan sepotong besar ayam ke piring nuna kesayangannya itu.

"Baiklah keponakanku,,, makan yg banyak sekarang karena samchon akan ikut makan denganmu,,,". Ucapnya sambil tersenyum kea rah perut kakak perempuannya.

Wanita itu mencibir tapi mulai menyuapkan makanannya tanpa protes.

"Ahh, iya Mingyu… aku hamper lupa… kudengar cafemu sangat terkenal ya sekarang?".

Yg lebih muda mengangguk-angguk tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari makanannya.

"mm… kau tak terlalu sibuk berarti, karena ku yakin kau sudah punya banyak pegawai." Lanjut si kakak lagi.

Mingyu menghitung jumlah pegawainya didalam hati, lumayan. Cukup untuk membuatnya tak melakukan apapun di café. Cuma mengecekpun dia tak khawatir, karena dia hanya mempekerjakan mereka yg sudah pro dibidangnya.

Tapi ngomong-ngomong tumben kakak perempuannya ini menanyakan soal pekerjaanya. Bisaanya sehari-hari kerjaannya hanya mengomel tentang dia yg masih single.

Penasaran juga.

"Jadi?"

Kakaknya berdehem sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Kau ingat sahabatku? Kang Seulgi? Dia ingin minta tolong padamu…"

Kening Mingyu mengkerut.

Kang Seulgi?

Ahh, sahabat kakaknya yg punya mata kucing itu.

"Kalau aku bisa bantu-"

" .bisa". potong kakaknya dengan penuh penekanan.

Mingyu meringis, kenapa kakaknya malah ngotot begini?

"Besok Seulgi akan ke luar negeri untuk beberapa saat, dia ingin menitipkan sesuatu padamu…"

Pemuda itu mengangkat bahunya.

"Aku bisa, asal itu bukan hewan yg harus kubawa kemana-mana"

"Bagus, akan kubilang pada Seulgi. Aku akan pergi sekarang, karena suamiku ternyata sudah pulang dari tadi. Oh, sudah kubayar ayamnya, jadi habiskan oke."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Mingyu wanita itu melesat keluar restoran. Meninggalkan Mingyu yg melototo melihat apa yg ditinggalkan wanita itu.

Meja yg masih sangat penuh dengan berbagai masakan ayam.

"Apa dia ngidam buang uang?". Gerutu Mingyu sambil menyuapkan ayamnya lagi.

* * *

'drrt'

Pemuda dengan tubuh tinggi itu melenguh sekali. Berniat mengabaikan penelfon yg mengganggu tidur nyamannya pagi itu.

'drrt'

Tangannya menggapai-gapai nakas tempat dia meletakkan objek berisik pengganggu, berniat untuk membantingnya ke lantai.

'drrt'

Mingyu mengucek matanya lagi untuk kesekian kali.

Siapa yg dengan berisiknya menelfon pagi-pagi begini?

Dengan mata setengah tertutup Mingyu duduk dan meraih ponsel hitamnya.

"Ya, nona besar?"

"Astaga!"

Tangannya menjauhkan telinga yg disayanginya dari benda itu, menyelamatkannya dari teriakan penelfon.

"Maaf,"

"Yaw ajar! Aku kan bukan pekerja kantoran seperti nuna!"

"Hahh? Apa? Sekarang?"

"Huhh,,, makan apa sih eomma saat mengandungmu itu!"

"Iya, iya… aku keluar sekarang!"

Kaki malasnya diseret secara paksa untuk menemui kakak dan 'titipan' teman kakaknya yg sekarang ada di tempat parker apartemennya.

Mata tajamnya mengamati sekeliling dan menemukan mobil kakaknya di salah satu sudut.

"Pagi nuna,,, apa kau tak tahu kalau sering marah-marah itu tidak baik untuk kandungan…"

Wanita yg sedang duduk di kursi pengemudi itu hanya memainkan bibirnya menirukan bagaimana sang adik mengomelinya.

"Ini, dia di antar pagi tadi kerumahku, dan aku harus segera berangkat ke kantor. Jadi kuantar sekalian kesini. Ayo, Wonu keluarlah dan sapa ahjusshi itu…". Ujar Kim Namjoo, kakak Kim Mingyu pada sosok mungil yang sedari tadi duduk anteng disampingnya.

'Dia?Wonu? Kenapa nada bicara Namjoo nona jadi kalem begitu? Dan apa tadi?Ahjusshi?'

Dengan penasaran Mingyu mengintip ke dalam mobil kakanya, dan benar saja dia menemukan sosok mungil berwarna kuning (itu warna sweaternya gyu -_-) sedang duduk diam dan tangan yg sibuk mengotak-atik ponsel.

Mendengar perkataan Namjoo, sambil menenteng ranselnya si mungil keluar dari mobil dan langsung menghadap ke Mingyu.

Dia benar-benar mungil ngomong-ngomong, tingginya hanya sepinggang Mingyu. Memiliki rambut hitam yg sepertinya halus jika disentuh (ini menurut Mingyu), mata rubah, dan bibir mungil yg sangat tipis.

Bocah itu lalu membungkuk dan memperkenalkan diri.

"Wonwoo, Jeon Wonwoo-imnida"

Mingyu berjengit kaget, anak kecil ini menggunakan bahasa yg sangat formal yg Mingyu sendiri sangat jarang menggunakannya. Bahasa yg bisaanya anak sekecil dia belum menguasainya. Anak ini menggunakannya dengan begitu mudahnya seakan-akan memang sudah seperti itu dia berkomunikasi setiap harinya.

Namjoo yg melihat ekspresi adiknya itu tertawa, sudah menebak jika adiknya akan kaget seperti itu. Karena awalnya dia juga.

" , kau tak perlu sesopan itu, aku Mingyu, Kim Mingyu…"

Pemuda tinggi itu jongkok, menyamakan tingginya dengan Wonwoo. Tangan kanan Mingyu terulur kehadapan si mungil. Wonwoo hanya menatap tangan yg terulur kehadapannya itu tanpa merespon. Mingyu menggoyangkan tangannya lalu tersenyum.

Dengan gerakan ragu-ragu Wonwoo mengulurkan kedua tangannya untuk menyambut uluran tangan Mingyu.

Jemari Mingyu yg besar itu bertemu dengan jemari mungil yg halus milik Wonwoo.

Ingin menyentuhnya lebih lama, akhirnya Mingyu ikut mengulurkan tangannya yg satunya dan membawa kedua telapak mungil Wonwoo kedalam genggaman.

Hening kemudian menyelimuti mereka.

"Ya, baiklah… karena sepertinya kalian tidak ada masalah aku akan pergi sekarang…". Suara Namjoo menginterupsi.

Mingyu bangun dari duduknya, tapi satu tangannya masih menggenggam satu tangan Wonwoo.

"Kau! Kemari!" wanita itu menunjuk Mingyu dan menyuruhnya untuk mendekat.

"Ya nuna?"

"Kau sudah liat dia seperti apa jadi aku yakin dia tidak akan mengganggumu bekerja. Kau hanya perlu mengantarnya ke Kindergarten dan sesekali menemaninya jika kau punya waktu senggang. kau ajak dia ke tempatmu kerja dan dia tak akan melalukan apapun yg bisa mengganggumu. Dia sangat pendiam gyu… Seulgi berharap banyak padamu…".

Walau sedikit tidak faham dengan kata-kata rumit yang diamapaikan kakaknya itu Mingyu tetap mengangguk.

'berharap apa?'

"Jaga dia baik-baik! Ingat se dewasa apapun sifatnya dia juga hanya seorang anak kecil, kukira kau lebih bisa mengertinya. Dan jangan khawatir soal pakaian dan lain-lain, kau tau kan Seulgi itu orang yg sangat kaya. Oke, Aku pergi sekarang…"

Pemuda tinggi itu terdiam berusaha mencerna perkataan Namjoo melesat keluar setelah sesaat memberi salam perpisahan pada Wonwoo. Tersadar dari lamunannya matanya lalu menatap ke objek mungil lucu yg hanya diam berdiri ditempat.

"Ayo…". Ajak Mingyu.

Lagi-lagi mata rubah Wonwoo hanya menatapi telapak besar Mingyu yg diulurkan padanya.

"Apa kau tak pernah digandeng? Atau kau mau digendong?"

Tak ada jawaban dari pemilik bibir mungil itu. Wonwoo masih terpaku ditempatnya mengeratkan pegangannya pada ransel yg digendongnya.

Mingyu menggeleng kecil lalu membawa tubuh mungil si bocah ke dalam gendongannya.

"Aku mengantuk, mau tidur sebentar lagi sebelum bekerja… kurasa kau harus sekolah juga…"

Masih tak ada jawaban, mata rubah Wonwoo malah menatap wajah Mingyu lama. Menelusuri setiap lekuk indah yg ada disana. Menatap wajah hangat Mingyu dengan dingin.

Seperti menilai.

"Ada yg salah dengan wajahku? Aku memang bangun tidur dan belum cuci muka tadi…"ucap Mingyu kemudian membuat si bocah tersadar dan langsung mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Aku bisa jalan sendiri,,, " lirih Wonwoo tanpa menatap Mingyu.

"Aku tahu, tapi jalan bersamamu membuang waktuku… aku ingin segera kembali ke tempat tidur sekarang, kau sudah makan?"

"Aku sudah makan tadi, Ahjusshi…"

Nafas Mingyu terhela rendah,

"Kau boleh tidak menggunakan bahasa formalmu itu padaku, dan berhenti memanggilku ahjusshi… aku masih terlalu muda untuk panggilan itu, nanti mau ku buatkan bekal?"

Kepala mungil Wonwoo miring sedikit dan berhadapan dengan Wajah Mingyu lagi.

"Bekal?"

"Iya, bekal… kau tahu bekalkan?"

Bocah mungil itu terdiam, mengingat-ingat teman-teman kindergatennya yang selalu menceritakan tentang bekal mereka sebelum makan siang disekolah. Memang sekolah juga menyediakan makan siang, tapi sebagian dari mereka memilih makan dari 'bekal' yg dibawakan orang tua mereka dari rumah.

Dia bisa bawa bekal sekarang?

Dibuatkan oleh ahjusshi ini?

Memikirkannya saja membuat otak Wonwoo penuh, dia ingin tersenyum sekarang. Tapi dia butuh alasan untuk itu, karena kata paman Kim semua hal yg dilakukan manusia pasti ada alasannya.

Dan karena tidak menemukan alas an untuk tersenyum itu, Wonwoo memilih diam seperti bisaanya.

"Bekal seperti yg dipunya teman-teman disekolah?" Tanya Wonwoo tiba-tiba.

Pemuda yg menggendongnya itu mengangguk.

'Bekalpun dia tak pernah bawa sepertinya, separah apa sih Seulgi noona itu?' batin Mingyu sambil menatap Wonwoo yg masih tenggelam dalam pikirannya.

"Kau mau ikut tidur? Atau kau duduk disitu saja?" Tanya Mingyu setelah menurunkan Wonwoo di ruang tengah.

Mata rubah Wonwoo lagi-lagi menjelajah sekeliling, menilai. Menempatkan tubuhnya di sofa dan duduk anteng di situ.

"Duduk disini saja ahjusshi, ahjusshi silahkan tidur lagi…".

Mingyu menguap, terlalu mengantuk untuk memprotes panggilan ahjusshi itu lagi.

"Bangunkan aku pukul Sembilan oke, kau boleh lakukan apapun kecuali mengacau".

Pemuda tinggi itu sampai lupa jika yg disuruhnya adalah anak Kindergaten.

Baru melangkahkan kakinya masuk kekamar, Mingyu keluar lagi.

"kau tahu jam Sembilan itu kapan?". Tanyanya sambil melentangkan tubuhnya dikarpet bulu, tepat di bawah Wonwoo duduk.

Bocah mungil itu langsung bangun kemudian duduk disamping Mingyu.

"Aku tahu, dua jam lagi?". Sahut Wonwoo dengan tangan terulur menunjukkan jam tangannya.

"Kau pintar sekali, aku tidur dulu oke?"

Hening sesaat.

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau duduk dibawah sekarang?".

Mingyu penasaran, walau dia bertanya dengan mata tertutup sekarang.

"Ahjusshi tidur dibawah dan aku duduk di atas. Itu tidak sopan".

Hanya dijawab dengan gumaman oleh pemuda tinggi itu. Wonwoo diam duduk disampingnya, lagi-lagi menjadikan wajah tampan Mingyu sebagai objek pandangnya.

End? or Tbc?

 _My first Fanfict ever._

 _i fall for Meanie so hard._

 _review please, it will help me so much._

 _Mikhaela_


	2. Bekal Pertama

'MY CUTE LITTLE JEON'

Cr. Pledis Ent, SM ent, Plan A Ent.

Kim Mingyu

Jeon Wonwoo

Kim Namjoo (Mingyu's nuna)

Kang Seulgi (Wonwoo's nuna)

others.

Meanie

* * *

"Terima kasih ahjusshi,,,". Ucap Wonwoo sambil membungkuk setelah ahjusshi tampan yang baru saja dikenalnya itu menurunkannya di depan gerbang kindergarten.

Mingyu kikuk dan hanya membalasnya dengan bungkukan sembarangan.

"Sudah kubilang hentikan panggilan itu…".

"Tak apa ahjusshi…".

Batin Mingyu menangis darah.

'Kau jelas tak apa,,, yg apa-apa itu kan aku…T_T'

Tubuh mungil Wonwoo sudah akan membalik saat suara berat Mingyu menginterupsinya.

"Mengantarnya cukup sampai sini? Aku pulang?". Tanya Mingyu.

Bocah yg ditanya Mingyu itu hanya mengangguk. Tak sesuai dengan ekspektasi Mingyu yg harusnya mengantarnya sampai depan kelas. Mingyu menghela lega tapi sesuatu mengganjal di hatinya.

Mata Mingyu menangkap para orang tua yg mengantar anak-anak mereka hingga depan kelas. Mata rubah Wonwoo mengikuti arah pandang Mingyu, faham apa yg dipandangi Mingyu, Wonwoo buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Wonu!".

Dua orang beda umur itu menoleh bersamaan dan melihat seseorang dengan pipi chubby berlari-lari mendekati mereka.

"Selamat pagi Soonyoung…". Sapa Wonwoo setelah si pipi chubby tiba dihadapannya.

"Pagi!".

Mata sipit Soonyoung lalu melihat ke arah ahjusshi asing yg tadi bersama dengan teman sekelas pendiamnya itu.

Tatapan menyelidiknya membuat mata sipit segarisnya semakin hilang tenggelam kedalam kedua pipi gembilnya.

"Sopir barumu ya?" tanyanya santai kepada Wonwoo.

Mingyu melotot kaget sedangkan Wonwoo hanya menatap temannya itu dan Mingyu bergantian. Ngomong-ngomong Wonwoo sebenarnya juga tidak tahu Mingyu itu siapa karena kemarin Mamanya hanya bilang jika dia akan dititipkan selama Mama sibuknya itu keluar negeri.

"Apa katamu bocah?". Sewot Mingyu dengan kedua tangan dipinggang.

Namun rupanya Soonyoung tidak memperhatikan Mingyu dan masih menanti jawaban dari Wonwoo yg terdiam.

Bukannya menjawab Wonwoo malah menatap kearah Mingyu.

"Ahjusshi siapa?".

Bukan hanya Mingyu, sekarang Soonyoung juga ikut-ikutan melotot.

"Kau pasti bercanda Jeon…". Ucap Soonyoung tak percaya.

Apa-apaan teman sekelasnya ini heh.

Didalam hati Mingyu mengulangi kata-kata Soonyoung.

'bocah ini pasti bercanda…'

Tidak menyangkal Soonyoung yg mengatainya bercanda, Wonwoo memberikan pandangan menuntut pada Mingyu. Meminta jawaban atas pertanyaannya.

Pemuda tinggi bertaring itu menghela nafas lelah. Dia lalu jongkok dan menyamakan tingginya dengan Wonwoo.

"Menurutmu aku siapa?".

Bocah imut itu mengedipkan mata rubahnya berkali-kali.

Dia sedang bertanya, tapi kenapa malah pertanyaan lain yg muncul?

Memangnya, ahjusshi tampan dihadapannya ini siapa?

Wonwoo sudah hamper menyampaikan kebingungannya hingga si chubby tau-tau sudah menarik tangannya.

"sudah bel! Ayo masuk! Sampai nanti ahjusshi!".

Soonyoung melambaikan tangannya, dan satu tangan lainnya digunakan untuk menarik Wonwoo yg masih sempat membungkuk sebelum mengikuti Soonyoung. Wali kelas mereka yg cantik dan baik hati sudah menunggu didepan kelas.

Mingyu menatap kepergian dua bocah kindergarten itu sesaat lalu melirik penunjuk waktu yg melingkar di pergelangan tangannya.

"Hhh, aku sudah ditunggu…". Ucapnya sambil meninggalkan tempat berdirinya.

Wonwoo duduk disamping Soonyoung saat jam makan siang tiba. Soonyoung menatap teman sekelasnya itu bingung.

"Kau tidak makan siang?". Tanyanya sambil membuka kotak bekalnya.

Tidak menjawab, Wonwoo lalu mengeluarkan kotak bekalnya dari dalam tas.

"Woahh~ kau bawa bekal hari ini?".

Mata sipit Soonyoung mengintip-intip isi kotak bekal Wonwoo.

Bocah pendiam itu mengangguk.

Sayuran, daging cincang, dan bau kuah takoyaki menguar.

"Ambil jika kau mau, ahjusshi tadi membawakanku lebih…".

Mulut Soonyoung sudah penuh dengan daging cincang dari dalam kotak bekal Wonwoo saat Wonwoo baru mengatakannya.

"ihi hia ang emhuat? (ini dia yg membuat?)".

Wonwoo mengangguk lagi. Karena saat ahjusshi tampan tadi membuatnya, dia duduk dikursi meja makan yg tempatnya tak jauh dari tempat Mingyu memasak.

"Wahh… hebat… ". Sonyoung menyuap lagi.

Wonwoo makan dalam tenang dengan Soonyoung yg terus mengoceh disampingnya. Sesekali menepuk pelan punggung Soonyoung karena berulangkali dia tersedak saat bicara sambil makan.

"Seriusan woo,,,". Ucap Soonyoung setelah acara makan siang mereka.

"hmm?." Gumam Wonwoo, matanya sibuk memperhatikan ibu guru Yoon yg sedang sibuk mengajari mereka menyanyikan lagu perpisahan.

Beberapa hari lagi kelulusan mereka ngomong-ngomong.

"Ahjusshi tadi siapa?".

Bocah minim ekspresi itu menggeleng. Tanpa mengalihkan pandangan matanya dari wali kelas cantik mereka itu.

"Tidak mungkin Jeon Wonwoo!"

Soonyoung ini benar-benar tidak bisa diam ya?

Wonwoo memang jarang marah atau berekspresi, tapi jika bertemu dengan bocah hyperaktif seperti Soonyoung siapa yg tahan sih?

Buku berisi catatan lirik lagu perpisahan yg awalnya ada dia tangan Wonwoo lalu berpindah dengan cepat ke depan mulut Soonyoung.

"Aku benar-benar tidak tahu, kemarin mama bilang ahjusshi itu yg akan menjagaku sampai mama pulang. Mama nggak bilang apa-apa."

Setelah itu Soonyoung benar-benar diam. Kasihan melihat wajah serius Wonwoo.

"Tapi dia ganteng ya?" ceplos Soonyoung kemudian tanpa melihat Wonwoo.

Bersikap tidak mendengarkan, tapi diam-diam Wonwoo mengingat-ingat gantengnya Mingyu saat membuatkan makanan untuknya tadi.

Oh, Wonwoo mengipasi wajahnya tanpa sadar.

 _Very thanks to the everyone reviews._

 _There is something gift for you,,,,_

 _Mikhaela_


	3. Graduation days

'MY CUTE LITTLE JEON'

Cr. Pledis Ent, SM ent, Plan A Ent.

Kim Mingyu

Jeon Wonwoo

Kim Namjoo (Mingyu's nuna)

Kang Seulgi (Wonwoo's nuna)

others.

Meanie

* * *

"Wonwoo!". Panggil seorang bocah bermata sipit dengan pipi gembil saat Wonwoo baru saja masuk kelas.

Bibir mungilnya yg sedari tadi terkatup rapat kemudian mengulas senyum. Tangan si sipit tak hentinya melambai pada Wonwoo. Wonwoo memberi salam pada wali kelas yg duduk didepan kelas dan berjalan menghampiri bocah sipit itu.

"Selamat pagi Soonyoung...". Sapa Wonwoo kalem kemudian mengambil tempat duduk disamping Soonyoung.

"Pagi juga! Siap untuk hari ini Woo?".

Wonwoo mengangguk. Kemudian Soonyoung kembali sibuk menyapa semua teman satu kelasnya. Bocah disamping Wonwoo itu memang sama sekali tidak bisa diam. Hingga bocah lain yg Wonwoo tau bernama Hansol duduk disampingya.

"Selamat pagi Hansol." Sapa Wonwoo.

Bocah itu menoleh pada Wonwoo dan tersenyum.

"Pagi juga... eung... Wonwoo?". Balasnya ragu-ragu.

Wonwoo mengangguk. Dia tidak kaget ataupun marah saat teman sekelasnya sendiri selama dua tahun itu tak mengenalinya, dia terlampau pendiam dan tidak mencolok untuk dikenali.  
Berbanding jauh dengan Soonyoung.

Saat Wonwoo lihat bocah bermata sipit itu tau-tau sudah duduk dipangkuan bu guru Yoon. Soonyoung berceloteh dengan riang dan ibu Yoon mendengarkannya dengan antusias.

Hari ini adalah hari wisuda kindergarten mungil itu. Semua wali murid datang, seharusnya. Tapi Wonwoo diantar oleh supir dan bocah Kindergarten itu menolak untuk ditemani.

"Hari ini yg datang hyung kesayanganku yg pernah kuceritakan itu Woo... Aku senang sekali! Padahal kemarin ketika kuminta dia datang dia hanya diam, ku kira dia tak mau datang...". Celoteh Soonyoung saat acara sudah dimulai dan semua diminta kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing.

Wonwoo hanya mengangguk-angguk.

Ngomong-ngomong soal hyung kesayangan, kemarin ahjusshi tampan bertaring yg beberapa hari terakhir menjaganya menanyakan tentang tgl wisudanya. Wonwoo menjawab dan ahjusshi itu tidak bicara lagi. Wonwoo tak berharap dia akan datang, walau sebenarnya dia ingin ditemani seseorang yang menurutnya berharga seperti Soonyoung.

"Kalau kau, siapa wonwoo?".

Wonwoo menoleh pada Soonyoung lalu menatapnya tidak mengerti. Soonyoung menggeleng-geleng.

"Kau tak dengar? Siapa yg akan datang hari ini untukmu Woo?".

Bocah bersurai hitam legam itu tampak berfikir sebentar lalu menggeleng. Mata sipit Soonyoung melebar.

"Aku serius!". Pekiknya yg membuat sebagian anak menoleh padanya. Soonyoung meringis lalu kembali menghadap Wonwoo.

"Aku tidak bercanda... mamaku sangat sibuk, dan aku tidak mau ditemani paman Kim."

Paman Kim adalah supir yg selalu mengantar Wonwoo kemana-mana, Soonyoung tahu itu. Wonwoo terdiam lagi lalu melihat buku berisi lagu perpisahan yg nanti akan mereka nyanyikan. Soonyoung terkadang merasa dirinya sangat kesepian dan sendiri karena ayah ibunya sudah meninggal. Tapi, setidaknya dia hidup di panti asuhan bersama anak-anak lainnya. Melihat Wonwoo yg seperti itu membuatnya sangat bersyukur.

Wonwoo masih memiliki ayah dan ibu tapi dia tak pernah terlihat senang. Kemana-mana bersama supirnya.

Yah walau beberapa hari kemarin bersama ahjusshi tampan yg punya gigi vampir itu.

Tapi mungkin itu yg membuat Wonwoo menjadi sangat kaku dan tidak menyenangkan menurut Soonyoung. Soonyoung tau mama Wonwoo sibuk, tapi ini hari kelulusan.  
Soonyoung menatap Wonwoo yg masih sibuk menghafal.

Apa Wonwoo tak pernah protes pada mamanya?

Semua berdiri diatas panggung untuk menyanyikan lagu perpisahan. Soonyoung senang karena dia berdiri paling depan dan menemukan hyung kesayangannya ada dibarisan para orang tua yg sibuk merekam putra-putri mereka.

Setelah acara selesai semua anak berpencar menemui orang tua mereka masing-masing karena setelah ini akan ada foto bersama wali murid.

Wonwoo tak ingin ikut, dia akan menelpon paman Kim untuk menjemputnya sekarang. Walau sebenarnya jauh didalam hatinya dia menangis iri melihat teman-temannya. Bahkan iri melihat Soonyoung yg bisa tertawa bahagia walau tak bersama orang tuanya. Namun tak setitikpun air matanya jatuh. Terlalu sering.

Piagam siswa teladan digenggamnya erat-erat. Piagam itu diterimanya dipanggung tadi ditemani oleh bu guru Yoon yg tau dia datang sendiri.  
Baru saja telfonnya terhubung dengan nomor paman Kim. Seseorang menyentuh bahunya.

"Emm... Wonwoo... ".

Wonwoo menoleh dan melihat teman sekelasnya, Arin berdiri didepannya dengan wajah merona.

"Ya?". Sahutnya.

"Kau... dicari oppa itu!". Ungkap Arin sambil menunjuk kearah gerbang sekolah mereka.

Mata Wonwoo menatap kearah yg ditunjuk bocah cantik itu dan menemukan seseorang dengan mantel hitam melambaikan sebuket bunga.

Senyum orang itu merekah semakin cerah saat tau bocah mungil yg dicarinya itu berjalan kearahnya.

"Selamat untuk kelulusanmu, Wonwoo...". Ucap Mingyu sambil jongkok menyamakan tingginya dengan Wonwoo. Namun bocah mungil itu hanya menunduk dengan kedua tangan yg terkepal.

"Wonwoo...".

Bukannya mendapat jawaban, Wonwoo malah menubruk Mingyu dan melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher Mingyu erat-erat. Mingyu panik mendapat serangan tiba-tiba itu.

"Wonwoo... kau... Kau tak apa?!".

Wonwoo mengangguk-angguk.

"Terimakasih..." . Ucapnya lirih.

Senyum hangat kemudian muncul di bibir Mingyu, kedua lengannya membalas pelukan Wonwoo erat. Telapak tangannya yg besar mengelus rambut halus Wonwoo.

"Ayo kita pulang dan masak makanan kesukaanmu...". Ajak Mingyu.

Bocah yg masih ada dipelukannya itu mengangguk lagi. Karena si mungil tidak segera melepaskan pelukannya, sekaligus dia juga tak mau, akhirnya Mingyu membawa Wonwoo kedalam gendongannya.

"Ini... kubelikan untukmu...". Ucap Mingyu sambil memberikan buket bunga yg tadi dibawanya. Wonwoo menerimanya dengan satu tangan karena tangan yg lain masih membawa piagam siswa teladan dan juga ijazahnya.

"Hei... apa ini?" Tanya Mingyu.

Wonwoo menoleh ke arah Mingyu.

Dan langsung menghadap ke wajah pemuda bertaring itu. Berhadapan langsung dengan wajah mempesona Mingyu. Bocah itu langsung memalingkan wajahnya.  
Bocah belum genap enam tahun itu merona.

"Woo?".

"Piagamku! Mm... sebagai murid teladan..." jawab Wonwoo kemudian tanpa menghadap Mingyu.

"Wahhh... kau hebat sekali! Kau harus mendapatkan hadiah... katakan kau ingin apa!"

Heboh Mingyu sambil membuka pintu mobilnya dan mendudukkan Wonwoo dibangku sebelah sopir.

Bocah itu menggeleng.

"Oh ayolah wonwoo... sekali-kali kau boleh minta sesuatu padaku...". Coba pemuda itu lagi.

"Tidah ahjusshi... nanti aku bisa minta pada mama...".

Mamanya akan memberikan apapun yg dia minta. Apapun itu. Kecuali satu.

Waktu.

Pemuda yg sedang menyetir itu mendengus.

Mereka melewati cafe milik Mingyu. Dan Wonwoo melihat cafe itu tutup.

"Ahjusshi... kau tidak bekerja?". Tanyanya penasaran.

"Kututup lebih awal... Aku harus datang ke wisudamu kan?".

Wonwoo terdiam.

'Andai mama juga melakukan hal yg sama...'

Bocah itu menatap Mingyu dalam-dalam. Lalu tersenyum diam-diam. Setidaknya Wonwoo bahagia sekarang. Walau dia tau suatu saat nanti Mingyu juga pasti akan meninggalkannya. Sama seperti apa yg ayahnya lakukan padanya dan mamanya dulu.

"Aku tau aku tampan bocah...".

Astaga, Mingyu menggoda seorang bocah.

Wonwoo terkesiap dan menatap ke arah lain.

"Aku tidak sedang melihat ahjusshi!".

"Siapa yg bilang kau melihatku? Aku cuma bilang kalau aku tampan...".

Bocah itu tak bisa menjawab lagi dan hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya imut membuat Mingyu ingin mengecupnya.

Pikiran mu, gyu!

 _Thanks you very much!_

 _Love You alll!_

 _See you all in the next chapter,_

 _oh fyi,,,_

 _i'll post once on ameek, but this week is an speciall week, for my debut, hehe,,,_

 _Once again, Thanks!_

 _Mikhaela_


	4. Jeon

'MY CUTE LITTLE JEON'

Cr. Pledis Ent, SM ent, Plan A Ent, BigHit Ent.

Kim Mingyu

Jeon Wonwoo (Child)

Kim Taehyung

Jeon Jungkook

Jeon Somi (Child)

Meanie

others.

* * *

Wonwoo duduk di depan kelasnya dengan tenang.

Kelas sudah selesai sedari tadi, dan bocah bermata rubah itu menunggu jemputannya datang.

Beberapa anak yang mengenalnya melambaikan tangan dengan riang saat melewati bocah mungil pendiam itu. Bergandengan tangan dengan ayah atau ibu yang menjemput mereka.

Tatapan iri Wonwoo terkadang muncul tak terelakkan.

Tapi Wonwoo sudah terlalu pandai menutupnya.

Sebuah pesan masuk kedalam ponselnya tiba-tiba.

'Wonwoo, maaf sekali! Aku sedikit telat menjemputmu! Ada urusan sedikit yang tak bisa kutinggalkan. Ingat jangan kemana-mana, dan jangan ikuti siapa-siapa. Jangan mau diantar siapapun bahkan oleh gurumu.'

Itu pesan dari Mingyu.

Bibir mungil Wonwoo merengut.

Paman Kim pagi tadi berkata kalau yang akan menjemputnya nanti adalah Mingyu. Karena sopir pribadi Seulgi sakit, jadi paman Kim diminta untuk mengantar Seulgi ke bandara untuk bisnisnya di luar negeri.

Seseorang lalu duduk disamping Wonwoo sesaat setelah Wonwoo selesai membaca pesan dari Mingyu.

"Hai,,," sapaan ramahnya membuat Wonwoo menoleh.

Itu wali kelasnya, Taehyung seongsaengnim, yang punya senyum hangat kekanakan, dengan suara berat yang sangat lembut ditelinga Wonwoo.

"Kau Jeon Wonwoo kan? Maaf aku belum terlalu menghafal nama anak-anak dikelasku."

Wonwoo mengangguk maklum lalu membalas senyum Taehyung.

"Aku sedang menunggu jemputan, kau juga?" tanya Taehyung lagi.

Anggukan singkat yang didapatnya.

Tapi Taehyung maklum, Wonwoo sangat pendiam di kelas. Hanya duduk, mendengarkan penjelasan darinya, dan hanya akan membuka mulut jika ditanya.

Namun aura yang dikeluarkan Wonwoo berbeda dengan anak-anak kebanyakan. Wonwoo terlihat sangat kuat dan rapuh disaat yang bersamaan. Membuatnya lebih berhati-hati jika bicara dengan Wonwoo.

Dari kejauhan tadi sebenarnya dia sudah menatapi Wonwoo, melihat gerak-geriknya, menyadari tatapan mata iri Wonwoo yang tidak terlalu kentara saat melihat anak-anak lain yang dijemput dan digandeng oleh orang tua mereka.

"Boleh kutemani sampai yang menjemputmu datang?"

Entah apa yang membuat Taehyung berusaha mendapat perhatian Wonwoo.

Wonwoo menoleh.

"Kalau seongsaengnim sudah dijemput, aku tak apa menunggu disini."

"Yang menjemputku mungkin akan lama juga, dia orang yang sangat sibuk." Ucap Taehyung diiringi senyum.

Dua orang beda usia itu lalu terdiam lagi.

Taehyung sibuk dengan segala pemikirannya tentang Wonwoo.

Sedangkan Wonwoo.

Entah apa yang dipikirkan bocah mungil itu.

"Mum!"

Setelah beberapa lama sebuah suara imut melengking memecah keheningan yang tadinya tercipta sesaat.

Dua orang yang duduk ditempat yang sama itu menoleh bersamaan, menatap dua sosok menghampiri mereka.

Menghampiri Taehyung tepatnya.

Senyum langsung terekah dari bibir Taehyung.

"Apa kami terlalu lama?" Tanya seseorang dengan setelan jas rapi.

Wali kelas Wonwoo itu menggeleng, membuat rambut halusnya bergerak bebas.

Tangan Taehyung langsung menyambut pelukan dari seorang bocah berseragam elementary school yang berbeda dari Wonwoo dengan dua kucir menghias rambutnya.

"Apa yg dilakukan barbie girl mummy hari ini?"

"Introduction, mum. Dan hari ini aku menghabiskan bekal makan siangku!"

Taehyung tersenyum bangga, lalu menghadiahi si bocah cantik itu dengan kecupan sayang.

Yang lebih tinggi terkekeh.

"Kukira kau tak bisa menjemput kami."

"Aku pulang awal hari ini. Akan kugunakan untuk mengantar kalian pulang dan makan malam bersama"

Kening Taehyung mengeryit.

"Pulang awal? Ada acara apa?". Tanyanya penasaran.

"Tak ada."

"Kantormu sangat jauh dari sini. Aku dan Somi bisa naik bus dan pulang kerumah sendiri, Jungkook-ah"

Terlalu hafal dengan kebiasaan buruk kekasihnya itu.

Tangan Taehyung otomatis membenahi dasi pemuda yang dipanggil Jungkook itu saat melihatnya berantakan.

"Tak apa, hari ini aku terlanjur buat Janji untuk makan malam dengan kalian. Setelah itu aku bisa kembali ke kantor lagi"

"Jangan mentang-mentang ayahmu pemilik perusahaanya jadi kau bisa seenaknya."

Telunjuk Taehyung mendorong dada Jungkook main-main.

Sesaat melupakan keberadaan rubah mungil di belakangnya.

"Ah!"

Taehyung menghadap kebelakang, menurunkan Somi dari gendongannya lalu berjongkok dihadapan Wonwoo.

Sedikit perasaan bersalah muncul, melihat tatapan Wonwoo saat menatapnya sekarang hampir sama dengan tatapan Wonwoo tadi.

Tangan mungil gadis bersweater kuning cerah itu menggenggam kemeja yang dipakai Taehyung erat. Matanya mengikuti tatapan Taehyung pada Wonwoo.

"Mmm, sepertinya seogsaengnim harus pulang terlebih dahulu. Kamu benar-benar tidak apa-apa menunggu disini sendiri? Atau seongsaengnim harus mengantarmu pulang?"

Sebuah gelengan diberikan lagi.

Pemuda manis itu tak mau memaksa murid imutnya itu.

"jika kau tak keberatan, bagaimana jika seongsaengnim menyimpan nomermu? Kau butuh bantuan mungkin lain kali?"

Taehyung menatap Wonwoo dengan tatapan mengharap.

Entah apa yang membuatnya sangat tertarik dengan salah satu murid dikelasnya itu.

Sedikit ragu Wonwoo memberikan ponsel yang sedari tadi ada di saku jas sekolahnya. Dengan senyuman Taehyung menerima ponsel Wonwoo, menelfon nomernya sendiri.

"Terima kasih, jangan segan-segan menghubungi seongsaengnim, ya?".

Wonwoo membungkuk sopan.

"Mum..."

Suara mungil lain di belakang Taehyung membuat Taehyung menoleh.

Matanya langsung menangkap binar penasaran dari mata Somi.

"kenapa sayang? Mau berkenalan dengannya?."

Taehyung lalu sibuk memperkenalkan dua bocah imut itu, berhadapan dengan sifat super diam Wonwoo dan ke akftifan Somi.

Meninggalkan satu orang dewasa lain yg terpaku menatapi Wonwoo.

"..dad."

"Dad!".

Suara peri mungilnya membuat Jungkook menoleh dan tersadar.

"Dad harus berkenalan juga dengan Wonu! Wonu,,, ini , dan Daddy ini Wonu, kau tau dad? Namanya Jeon Wonu! Sama dengan nama depanku ya dad? Dad juga..."

Bocah elementary school itu menarik tangan Jungkook dengan antusias, menyatukannya dengan tangan mungil Wonwoo yang dingin.

Wonwoo lalu membungkuk sopan dengan satu tangan masih berada di genggaman Jungkook.

"Jeon Wonwoo-imnida." Ucap bocah mungil itu.

Jungkook seakan tertohok mendengar nama depannya terucap dengan sangat jelas didepan nama Wonwoo dari bibir mungil bocah itu sendiri.

Seakan mendapat perasaan yang sama, Wonwoo kecil merasa tangannya menghangat saat orang dewasa yang baru dikenalnya itu menggenggam tangannya.

Perasaan aneh muncul, yang Wonwoo tak tahu perasaan macam apa itu. Membuatnya terpaku, tak fokus pada wajah orang dewasa dihadapannya tapi pada genggaman yang membuatnya merasa,,,

,,,nyaman?

"Wonwoo! Oh, maafkan aku!".

Sebuah suara serasa menyelamatkan Jungkook.

Jungkook lalu melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari Wonwoo.

Seseorang pemuda dengan tubuh menjulang berlari dan berhenti tepat dihadapan Wonwoo.

"Maafkan aku, cafeku sangat berantakan hari ini. Aku benar-benar tak bisa meninggalkannya. Oh, astaga kau boleh memukulku!". Ucap pemuda itu beruntun.

Dan Wonwoo hanya memutar matanya.

"Emm... anda?".

Suara Taehyung membuat Kim Mingyu menoleh dan baru membuatnya sadar jika dia tak hanya berdua dengan Wonwoo disitu.

"Eh, oh. Maafkan aku. Aku tak tahu, kau..." mata Mingyu memicing dan melihat name tag di kemeja Taehyung.

"oh, kau guru disini. Kim Mingyu. Aku yang menjemput Wonwoo. Terimakasih sudah menemaninya."

Mingyu membungkuk sopan dan langsung dibalas oleh Taehyung.

"Tidak, tidak masalah sama sekali. Saya wali kelas Wonwoo juga kebetulan."

Taehyung tersenyum menunjukkan eye-smile manisnya.

Mingyu melirik ke arah seorang lain bersetelan yang tadi dilihatnya sedang berjabat tangan dengan Wonwoo.

Merasa dipandangi Jungkook mengulurkan tangannya.

"Jungkook, Jeon Jungkook. Aku sedang menjemput Taehyung. Dan Tae-hyung, bisakah kita pulang sekarang?".

Kim Mingyu mengeryit mendengar nama Jungkook.

Taehyung lalu mencubit perut Jungkook main-main.

"Kau tidak sopan, aku sedang berbincang dengan wali murid salah satu anak didikku."

"Tak apa, sungguh. Kami juga akan pulang sekarang. Ayo kita pulang, Woo."

Mingyu lalu membawa tubuh mungil itu ke dalam gendongannya.

"Ahjusshi, aku bisa jalan sendiri."

"Ini permintaan maafku, oke."

Taehyung tersenyum melihat interaksi lucu itu.

Sedang Jungkook hanya diam menatap mereka berdua.

"Kami pulang dulu, Taehyung saem. Terima kasih."

Sekilas melirik Jungkook, Mingyu dan Wonwoo lalu berjalan meninggalkan Taehyung, Jungkook, juga Somi yang terkantuk-kantuk.

"Ayo pulang," ajak Taehyung pada Jungkook yang masih menatap punggung Mingyu.

"Kenapa? Kau mengenal Kim Mingyu-ssi?" tanya Taehyung heran sambil membawa Somi kedalam gendongannya.

"Ah, oh. Tidak." Sahut Jungkook.

"Kau kelelahan ya? Kau banyak melamun hari ini." Ucapnya dengan mata menatapi wajah kekasihnya itu.

"Iya mungkin. Ayo kita pulang."

Mata rubah Wonwoo mengintip dari bahu Mingyu, menatapi keluarga kecil itu.

Sesuatu entah apa membuat dadanya sesak, padahal dia terbiasa melihat pemandangan seperti itu.

"Woo, kau baik-baik saja?." Tanya Mingyu kemudian, heran.

"Mmm... ". Tak menyahut.

Dan Wonwoo hanya melesakkan wajahnya ke bahu tegap Mingyu.

"Kau sudah mengantuk?."

Mingyu heran, tapi dia senang juga.

Jarang-jarang bocah rubah kesayangannya ini bisa bermanja-manja padanya.

Hari ini Mingyu mambawa Wonwoo ke kafenya lagi.

Mama Wonwoo lagi-lagi terlalu sibuk, bahkan hanya untuk menjemput Wonwoo dari elementary schoolnya, dan akhirnya meminta Mingyu untuk menemani Wonwoo seharian.

(Mingyu terkadang bersyukur untuk sibuknya Seulgi)

Ditemani dengan pekerjaan rumahnya sebagai murid elementary school, Wonwoo menunggui ahjusshi tampannya itu bekerja.

Sesekali Mingyu akan duduk disampingnya, melihat bagaimana si imut itu serius dengan pekerjaan rumahnya.

"Kau tak ada kesulitan?". Tanya Mingyu sambil menatapi wajah Wonwoo.

Sebuah gelengan singkat diberikan.

Mulut Mingyu mencebik.

Lagi-lagi dia merasa tak berguna dihadapan bocah kesayangannya itu.

"Hyung! Pelanggan!".

Mingyu mengembalikan raut wajahnya lalu meninggalkan Wonwoo dengan berat.

Si rubah kecil sudah memegang rubik cube saat Mingyu kembali sambil membawa secangkir susu dan kue kering untuknya. Buku-buku yang tadi dihadap Wonwoo dengan tekun, tertata rapi disamping bocah itu.

"Sudah selesai?."

"Sudah ahjusshi... Dan, sebenarnya tidak apa-apa ahjusshi meninggalkanku sendirian disini jika ahjusshi sibuk." Ucap Wonwoo tanpa menatap Mingyu.

Tak melihat raut kucing terbuang yang dibuat Mingyu.

"Tak apa, aku punya banyak pegawai."

Wonwoo mengangguk-angguk, tangannya hampir menyelesaikan rubik cubenya itu.

Mata tajam Mingyu, menatapi tiap pergerakan Wonwoo. Mengingat apa yang terjadi tadi.

Di dalam perjalanannya ke cafe, Wonwoo hanya diam. Tak mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

Keheningan seperti itu sebenarnya sudah biasa dihadapi Mingyu ketika dia bersama dengan Wonwoo.

Namun keheningan yang dirasakannya kali ini berbeda.

Ada sesuatu yang membuat Wonwoo meredupkan binar dimata sipitnya.

Apa yang salah?

Keluarga kecil harmonis milik gurunya tadi?

Atau sesuatu terjadi disekolah?

Mingyu bahkan tak berani membuka mulutnya untuk menanyakan itu.

"Woo..." ucap Mingyu akhirnya.

"Hmm."

Tinggal satu langkah kotak warna-warni yang dipegangya itu akan selesai.

"Hanya menawari,"

"Jika suatu saat ada yang membuat harimu berat, kau boleh berbagi padaku."

Lanjut Mingyu perlahan.

Jemari mungil Wonwoo mengetat pada rubik cube-nya.

Kata-kata Mingyu memang sedikit rumit. Tapi Mingyu tahu dengan siapa dia bicara sekarang.

"Hyung!". Panggil salah seorang pegawainya.

"Aku datang!".

Mingyu bangkit dari tempatnya.

Namun terhenti ketika merasakan tarikan halus pada kain celananya.

"Sungguh boleh?". Tanya Wonwoo tanpa menatap Mingyu.

Wajah Mingyu cerah seketika.

"Tentu! Kapanpun!".

Lalu tersenyum.

Wonwoo menatap wajah senyum Mingyu, lalu mengangguk.

 _I almost cry everytime i remember about this fanfiction._

 _i am a bad author right?_

 _i am stuck on that chap almost 2 month._

 _hh,,, honestly i have a problem with my mood._

 _i can't write without any good mood, and recently i have an very bad day._

 _so, i am sorry._

 _Still hoping for your all reviews._

 _I Love You, All._

 _ah, you can found me on Twitter._

 _MeeMichaelis_

 _Mikhaela_


	5. Mom,

**My Cute Little Jeon**

Pledis Ent, SM Ent, BigHit Ent, Plan A Ent.

Jeon Wonwoo

Kim Mingyu

Kang Seulgi (Wonwoo's Mom)

Choi Seungcheol

Kim Taehyung

MEANIE

* * *

Suasana makan malam di rumah besar itu lengang, seperti biasa.

Tak ada keributan, yang terdengar hanya sesekali denting suara sendok, sumpit dan alat makan lain yang saling berbenturan ringan.

Dan juga suara lirih nyonya rumah yang meminta tambahan air minum untuk gelasnya.

Kang Seulgi menyuapkan makanannya dengan tenang. Dihadapannya ada putra satu-satunya yang juga sedang menghadap makanannya.

Hanya menghadapnya, memainkannya dengan sumpit, tanpa menyuapkannya.

Semua pelayan disitu tak ada yang berani menegur.

Hingga sang ibu sendiri yang mengetahuinya.

"Kau sakit?".

Bocah kecil itu menggeleng.

"Makanannya tidak enak?".

Gelengan lagi yang didapat.

"Kau sudah diajarkan bagaimana mengutarakan keinginanmu dengan jelas." Ucap Seulgi tegas sambil mengelap bibirnya.

Dia kehilangan selera makannya melihat piring utuh sang putra.

"Ingin menanyakan sesuatu Mama," ungkap Wonwoo lirih, tapi tertangkap jelas di telinga Seulgi.

Helaan nafas panjang terdengar.

"Tidak di meja makan, Jeon Wonwoo."

Ada getaran tersembunyi setiap Seulgi menyebutkan nama putranya sendiri.

Getaran tak menyenangkan yang tak boleh disadari oleh siapapun.

"Kau lanjutkan makanmu, pastikan piring dan gelas susumu kosong, nanti aku akan datang kekamarmu,"

Tak ada bantahan.

Seulgi lalu bangkit dari duduknya.

Melenggang pergi kembali ke kamarnya.

Jarang ada waktu yang diberikan Seulgi untuk Wonwoo, walau hanya sekedar duduk sejenak dan bicara beberapa patah kata.

Mereka dekat, tapi terlalu jauh.

Wonwoo menyuapkan makanannya tanpa semangat.

Mengingat-ingat saat yang sudah-sudah Seulgi menjanjikan mereka untuk bicara sebentar, tapi selalu berakhir dengan Seulgi yang sudah terpulas dengan wajah lelah di ruang kerjanya.

Wanita cantik yang dipanggil mama itu sudah melakukan banyak hal untuk Wonwoo, untuk mereka berdua.

Hingga tak tahu apa yang sedang diinginkan putranya.

Kebodohan yang terlalu klise untuk seorang single parents, yang sayangnya tak bisa di terima buah hatinya dengan benar.

Seulgi melangkahkan kaki ke arah pintu setengah terbuka berwarna baby blue bertuliskan Wonwoo's.

Jemari kurusnya menggenggam kenop pintu perlahan, untuk membukanya lebih lebar.

Tapi gerakannya terhenti melihat ada seorang bocah mungil yang sedang melompat-lompat kecil di depan almarinya untuk mengambil piyamanya.

Sendiri, tanpa menggerutu, tanpa mengeluh.

Genggaman Seulgi pada kenop pintu mengencang.

Ada dorongan kecil di dalam hatinya untuk masuk dan mengambilkan piyama yang ada di rak atas itu.

Tapi ada sesuatu lain di hati kecilnya untuk membiarkan.

'Kau bisa minta tolong bibi Ahn.' Batin Seulgi.

" _Mmm, akhir-akhir ini tuan muda sudah tidak mau dibantu untuk melakukan semuanya, dia ingin melakukan semuanya sendiri."_

Seulgi tercekat, sesuatu mengikat tenggorokannya, melarangnya untuk bisa bernafas dengan benar.

Dan tanpa membuat suara Seulgi membalikkan tubuhnya, meninggalkan kamar bernuansa biru lembut itu, tanpa berkata sepatah katapun.

"Panggil bibi Ahn dan paman Kim ke ruanganku, sekarang." Ucap Seulgi dibalik telepon.

Tak lama kemudian dua orang pelayan yang dipanggil Seulgi datang.

"Wonwoo bilang tak mau dibantu untuk melakukan segala hal." Ucap Seulgi.

Suara seraknya karena terkena dingin tak mengurangi wibawanya sama sekali.

"B-benar, Nyonya." Sahut bibi Ahn takut-takut.

"Dan kau langsung menurutinya."

Bibi Ahn mengangguk lagi.

"Kau tak melihat seberapa tingginya benda-benda yang ada di kamar putraku? Apa yang akan terjadi jika dia memaksakan dirinya dan melompat terlalu tinggi dan terjatuh? Kau tak pernah berfikir sampai segitu kah?"

Wanita paruh baya itu semakin mengkeret melihat murka nyonya rumahnya yang tak biasa itu.

Ditambah tatapan tajam Seulgi.

Seulgi menghela nafas berat lalu ganti menghadap pada laki-laki yang berdiri di samping bibi Ahn.

"Paman Kim, aku ingin renovasi penuh untuk kamar Wonwoo. Kau sesuaikan semua perabot dan benda yang ada disana dengannya. Tanyakan padanya dia ingin ganti warna atau tidak. Dan aku tak mau terlalu lama. Wonwoo sudah melihat kamar barunya besok sepulang dia dari sekolah. Jelas?"

Laki-laki paruh baya itu mengangguk jelas, lalu Seulgi membiarkan kedua orang itu meninggalkan ruangannya.

Seulgi memijat keningnya sebentar lalu menghadap laptopnya yang memberi peringatan e-mail baru dari sekretaris eksekutifnya.

Melupakan sosok mungil yang terkantuk-kantuk menunggunya di kamar.

* * *

Pagi-pagi sekali Wonwoo membuka matanya, tubuhnya terbaring dengan selimut menyelimuti, padahal seingatnya semalam dia masih duduk terkantuk kantuk ditepian tempat tidur.

Wonwoo menatap pintu kamarnya sedih.

Mamanya tak datang lagi.

Bocah itu mendengar deru mobil dari garasi, lalu berlari kecil mengintip dari jendela besar kamarnya.

Melihat mobil kerja mamanya bergerak meninggalkan halaman.

* * *

"Jeon Wonwoo tidak punya ayah." Ucap sebuah suara di tengah jam istirahat.

Wonwoo sedang menikmati makan siangnya tanpa gangguan hingga suara menyebalkan itu hinggap di telinga bocah kecil pendiam itu.

Jeon Wonwoo menghentikan suapannya sejenak lalu kembali menyuapkannya dengan tenang seakan tak ada apapun yang terjadi.

"Dan mamanya sangat membencinya, kalian lihat, kan? Setiap hari yang mengantar jemputnya hanya sopir."

Suara menyebalkan itu berdengung lagi ditelinganya.

Genggamanya di sumpit mengetat, tapi tak ada pergerakan berarti yang dibuatnya.

Seakan dia sudah terlatih untuk itu.

Dengan gerakan tidak peduli Wonwoo hampir meraih karton jus jeruknya.

Hampir, karena sebuah tangan lain mendahuluinya.

"Berikan ini padaku, dan aku akan membuat mereka diam."

Wonwoo mengedipkan matanya sekali dan melihat seorang bocah lain berdiri dihadapannya.

"Tidak perlu, mereka akan diam sendiri jika lelah." Ucap Wonwoo tak peduli.

Tangan mungilnya masih berusaha meraih minumannya.

Tapi pemilik suara yang bahkan baru Wonwoo dengar itu menjauhkannya lagi.

"Aku yang mual mendengar perkataan mereka."

Wonwoo menatap sebal ke arah bocah itu, melirik name tag didadanya.

Menemukan nama Choi Seungcheol.

Lalu melihat badge di lengan kirinya.

Tiga garis warna merah. Kelas tiga.

'Apa urusan anak ini denganku?'

Bocah bermata rubah itu lalu terdiam dan membiarkan Choi Seungcheol melakukan apa yang diinginkannya.

Terdengaran pekikan keras dari arah suara menyebalkan yang menghinanya tadi datang.

Gadis kecil pemilik suara menyebalkan itu basah kuyup oleh jus jeruk milik Wonwoo.

Membuat Wonwoo terkejut dan langsung bangkit mendekati mereka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, sunbae?"

Bisikan-bisikan lalu muncul disekitar mereka.

"Aku? Membuatnya diam tentu saja." Sahut Seungcheol tak peduli.

Gadis kecil dihadapan Wonwoo itu mulai terisak.

Wonwoo tak tahu apa yang harus diperbuat, karena bukan dia yang berbuat.

Tapi secara tidak langsung, dia yg melakukannya.

"Kau tak apa?" tanya Wonwoo yang langsung membuat Seungcheol berdecih.

"Akan ku adukan pada ibuku." Desis gadis itu lirih.

"Aku-"

"Biarkan saja. Kau itu kenapa sih. Biar dia dan mulut pedasnya mendapat balasan" potong Seungcheol.

'Itukan Choi Seungcheol dari kelas 3-A!'

'wah,,, apa yang dilakukan gadis malang itu?'

'dan siapa dia yang berdiri disamping Seungcheol?'

"Hei, hei.. apa yang terjadi?"

Sebuah suara lembut membungkam semua suara disitu.

"Ah, seongsaengnim."

Taehyung lalu membungkuk menjajarkan tingginya dengan yang basah kuyup.

"Kau basah kuyup begini, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Taehyung hangat.

"S-sunbaenim itu menyiramku tiba-tiba. Aku bahkan tak melakukan apapun. Hiks."

Jari gadis itu menunjuk Seungcheol takut-takut.

Wali kelas Wonwoo itu menghela nafas panjang dan ganti menghadap ke arah Seungcheol.

"Benar, Choi Seungcheol?"

Mata Seungcheol menyipit tajam ke arah gadis yang barusan mengadukannya itu.

"Benar hingga bagian aku menyiramnya tiba-tiba, Seongsaengnim. Aku tak kan melakukannya jika dia benar-benar tak melakukan apa-apa yang menggangguku." Desis Seungcheol.

"Aku tetap akan mengadukanmu ke wali kelasmu sayangnya. Dan Jeon Wonwoo, kau ikut ke ruanganku. Aku akan menyuruh guru piket untuk mengantarkan Jennie pulang."

* * *

Mata Kim Taehyung menerawang keluar jendela ruangannya.

Lalu helaan nafas dalam keluar perlahan dari mulutnya.

" _Kau boleh mengatakan hal-hal yang mengganggumu Jeon Wonwoo."_

 _Wonwoo hanya mengeratkan genggaman tangannya._

" _Tak apa, kau boleh mengatakannya."_

" _Tidak ada seongsaengnim. Tak ada yang menggangguku."_

Taehyung sudah mengira akan susah berhadapan dengan anak pendiam seperti Wonwoo.

Tapi kasus Wonwoo benar-benar berbeda.

Taehyung benar-benar tak bisa membaca apa yang dipikirkan anak kelas satu elementary school itu.

Sebenarnya, selain Taehyung mengkhawatirkan Wonwoo, Taehyung juga mengkhawatirkan kekasihnya.

Setelah pertemuannya dengan Wonwoo, entah mengapa Jungkook menjadi sering melamun.

Dan sekali kemarin, Jungkook menanyakan tentang Wonwoo padanya.

Jungkook beralasan, Wonwoo sangat mirip dengan seseorang.

Dan Taehyung tak berani bertanya lebih dalam karena Jungkook langsung mengalihkan pembicaraanya cepat.

* * *

"Kudengar dari paman Kim kau dipanggil wali kelasmu, Woo?".

Sore itu Mingyu menemani Wonwoo belajar lagi di cafe.

Wonwoo mengangguk dengan mata fokus pada buku pelajarannya.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Tak ada,"

"Kau tidak akan dibawa keruangan wali kelasmu jika tak terjadi apapun, bocah."

"Bukan hal besar, dan itu bukan salahku."

Mingyu tak lagi bertanya mendengar ucapan bernada final dari Wonwoo.

Tapi redupan sinar di mata Wonwoo mengganggu pandangannya.

"Mau pindah belajar?" tawar Mingyu.

Wonwoo hanya melirik sedikit, lalu kembali ke tugas rumahnya.

"Disini sudah menyenangkan, ahjusshi."

"Kedai es krim?" lirikan dua kali, dan ini lebih lama.

Membuat Mingyu tahu Wonwoo tertarik denga tawarannya.

Mingyu bersorak senang di dalam hati.

"Dua sekop es krim strawberry dengan taburan keju dan potongan buahnya?"

Sebuah binar kecil muncul dari mata rubah Wonwoo.

"Tiga?"

"Hah?" tanya Mingyu tak mengerti.

"Tiga sekop es krim, ahjusshi,,,"

"Baik, tiga sekop dengan syarat panggilan hyung untukku."

Bibir mungil Wonwoo mengerut tak senang.

"Tap-"

"Panggil aku hyung, kau akan dapat tiga sekop es krim strawberrymu, dengan taburan keju, potongan buah strawberry segar, plus lelehan coklat."

'cup'

Mata Mingyu membelalak tak percaya.

"Tiga sekop ahjusshi~"

Wonwoo mencium pipinya! Demi Namjoo _noona_ -nya yang menyebalkan! Bocah kecil kesayangannya mengecup pipinya!

Ditambah _aegyo_ alami Wonwoo yang keluar tidak sengaja.

"Oke, tiga sekop! Empat sekop, atau berapapun terserah!"

Dengan girang Mingyu membawa Wonwoo kedalam gendongannya.

Wonwoo tidak tahu, kalau kecupan ringan yang sering Wonwoo berikan kepada Paman Kim dulu akan berefek sebesar ini pada Mingyu.

* * *

Hai, ini bukan surprise event atau apa padahal.

hehe.

Padahal aku lagi UAS, loh.

Makasih buat semua yang udah reviews, advice-advice kalian bikin aku hidup lagi, walau lama bgt prosesnya.

 _Thanks for all._

 _and i still hoping your reviews, my dear sunshine._

 _Mikhaela_


End file.
